Facets of a Sakura Addiction
by ItachiEnvy
Summary: A series of drabbles, some based on songs, others not.  Main 6918, maybe some mild side pairings.  Rated M for questionable conduct, language, and mild lemons later on.R/R please.UPDATE.lemon now up!
1. Inside of You

A/N- Hello peeps, here again with a 6918. It's a bit depressing how few there are,so I decided to contribute! Anywho, this is part one in a drabble series I plan on doing for this pairing. Some will be song based and others not, so if there are any songs you'd like to suggest for a chapter that fits the couple, send me a pm and I'll do my best! Chapter one is based on the incredibly awesome and most Mukuro-esque song I've ever heard, Inside of You by Hoobastank. Enjoy and R/R please!  
_

It was almost perfect. The breeze was cool but not too strong, the sun warm but not blinding. There were no herbivores crowding around and disturbing the calm. The prefect sighed, his body stretching out on the roof of his precious school to prepare for a nap.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

The prefect cracked an eye at the sound of his name. A small ball of yellow flew to his lap, jumping around until settling on his chest. A flicker of a smile graced his lips. he enjoyed the tiny bird's company. The fleeting smile quickly turned into a dark frown as his mind wandered. His memory of their first meeting ran through his mind.

Rokudo Mukuro...

The name itself almost brought out a growl.

If there was one person whom he wanted to bite to death more than the Sawada-brat, it was the damn illusionist. That perpetually smirking bastard. He had been beaten and tossed aside, not even the man's real target, only bait for the other herbivores. His pride, and not to mention body, was still bruised. The puff ball on his chest cocked its head cutely, as if to ask why Hibari was suddenly angry. The prefect's eyes softened and closed as he pushed the memories away. His nap was overdue.

oOo

"Kufufu"

A soft chuckle sounded as a blue haired teen materialized from a swirl of mist. His favorite pass time lately had been stalking the fiery cloud guardian. It was shocking to him how unaware the number one ranked fighter in Namimori was, especially to the environment around him. The constant spying, the occasional invisible caress or prank (his personal favorite being the theft of the Disciplinary Committee arm band, Hell really hath no fury like a pissed off Hibari Kyouya). It was astonishing. Mukuro looked at his target, noticing he had drifted off. The illusionist smirked.

Careful to avoid making a sound, the teen moved beside the sleeping prefect. He crouched, contemplating what to do when the possibilities were so limitless. The black haired student looked so defenseless, sprawled on the rooftop, arms crossed as a pillow under his head. It was hard to believe the person before him was able to fight and wound him with a body at its breaking point. The soft (when he was asleep at least) features, his small frame; it all belied the raw tempest-like force that could come barreling from it in a second.

Mukuro was brought out of his musings by a subtle shifting from his current plaything. A thin eyebrow arched in vague surprise. The smaller raven had twisted, exposing his pale neck and hitching up his immaculate dress shirt a bit over his flat stomach. The illusionist's eyes narrowed, his mouth suddenly dry. It was almost like the prefect was inviting him to touch. And the proposition certainly was tempting. The temper and ferocious attitude seemed to detract nothing of the wild, animalistic, and dare he say _demonic_ beauty in Mukuro's eyes. He smirked. He may have to jump on this opportunity. Summoning a sea of cherry blossoms around them, he let a petal fall.

Cobalt blue eyes snapped open, Hibari sitting up with lightning speed, weapons at the ready.  
The illusionist, still seated on his haunches, gave a jaunty wave with the tips of his fingers as the sakura wrapped around the drowsy but pissed skylark. The ever present tonfas clattered to the rooftop surface as the vines bound the slim wrists to Hibari's chest and his slender waist against a newly materialized wall. The little bird, knocked to the floor from the sudden movement, flew over to its captured owner worryingly before fluttering away as the full effect of the prefect's murderous aura was felt. Mukuro laughed his signature laugh as he strode up to his prize, his dark blue hair tousling in the wane breeze. Hibari began to growl.

"The helpless look suits you, my little skylark."

"Let me loose Rokudo, so I can bite you to death."

Mukuro sighed. Hibari's usual 'bite now, kill anyone who questions it later' method. He'd have to break him of that habit. Planting his hands on his hips, the Mist walked forward to stand in front of the captive Cloud. Boys really shouldn't be so pretty.

"I'm going to be blunt. I want inside of you."

-oOo-

If the prefect had been expecting something, it was obvious the Kokyou student's declaration wasn't it. Baring his fangs, he glanced down cautiously (you never look away from an unpredictable snake in the grass) at his position against the wall. His eyes tore back up after realizing how suggestively he was bound.

Hands pinned to his torso, vines creeping across shoulders pressed against the wall that he was certain hadn't been there before. He noticed with a feeling of pure rage the branches tightening and lifting upward slightly, tugging the wrinkled button-up up to expose pale skin, the open air causing goose bumps to begin forming. His eyes locked onto the hungry mismatched stare riveted to his figure. The bastard was already gloating as if this was just another game he had already won.

Mukuro chuckled again, inciting the trapped Cloud to twitch with irritation. An unrestrained shiver (of anger, not anxiety) coursed through the prefect as the illusionist came closer, smoothly, a predatory gleam in the dual hued eyes. Hibari's struggle renewed as he lashed against the conjured bonds, twisting and turning, grunting at the effort as the vines and branches bruised his pale skin in ribbons as a few strands snapped. The Mist was not having any of that. Strengthening the illusion, he pressed himself against the skylark, careful to keep anything of importance out of biting range. The proximity itself worked far better than any binding in stilling the prefect's movements, the slightest hints of a blush gracing the normally pallid cheeks. Holding his chin gently but firmly (to prevent any biting) between his gloved fingers, Mukuro leaned down, his mouth against a barely visible ear.

"Let's play a game, _Kyouya."_

The warm breath elicited another shudder to rip through the shorter boy's figure as leather clad fingers slid up his shirt.

"It's your move."

A knee moved between Hibari's legs. A warning growl sounded.

"But I have to say"

Mukuro's head angled back to lock onto his cute Cloud's stunned eyes, noses barely an inch apart. Hibari's breathing hitched as he felt lips glide a hair's breathe away from his own.

"I _never _lose."


	2. Shoot It Out

A/N- So here is chapter two in my drabble series! Thanks for those who have read, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to log on and see the viewer's number go up everyday! Send in songs if you'd like me to write a chapter based on it. This chapter is based loosely on the song Shoot It Out by 10 Years. As always, read,review and enjoy!  
_

-oOo-

Sakura.

The sight. The smell. It was everywhere, enveloping the dull grey of the ceiling and damaged white of the walls with its pale color. A cold laugh echoed throughout the small room causing a few petals to fall silently to the floor, motes of dust rising as they fluttered to the ground. A sudden grunt from an unsteady raven haired figure sounded, followed by a light thud as his knees gave out as if under a great pressure.

A confused and somewhat angry fire flared in the prefect's eyes at the lack of mobility and strength his limbs now exhibited, drawing another chuckle from the shadowed figure seated on a moth bitten sofa in the corner. The smirking teen stood and advanced, only to crouch at the side of the prone form. A leather clad hand fisted in the disheveled ebony hair belonging to the skylark.

"Now that certainly didn't take very long." '_You're weak.'_

The hand released its grip, letting the prefect's head drop to the dusty floor, the cherry blossoms softening the impact slightly. Hibari grit his teeth, hearing the patronizingmocking_gloating _tone.

"You weren't even a challenge, let alone a warm up. Let's hope the Vongola kid puts up more of a fight. _Ciao, _Kyou-chan."

-oOo-

The parting reverberated in his ears as the room blurred and faded. Hibari cracked open a cobalt blue eye only to close it again at the blinding light streaming through his window. He frowned. He had dreamt of that night again. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open, pupils contracting painfully at the change in light. His experience in the condemned health park still haunted his memories, the visage of the red eyed illusionist shining and smirking in his head whenever he closed his eyes. His pride (not to mention bruises) were still recovering from the mind whore's underhanded victory. He glanced down at his arm, the satin pajama top concealing the now yellowing marks that adorned most of his body, the paleness of his skin only highlighting the damage done to it by a wretched piece of herbivorous _trash_. His fists clenched as he threw himself out of bed. The strain of last nights training made his body scream in silent protest. He didn't care if he died. He would rip Rokudo Mukuro's throat out personally with his teeth, even if he had to claw his way through Hell and back again to accomplish it. The thought of the illusionist's blood on his tongue made him smirk.

"Kamikorasu."


	3. Lights Out

A/N- Time for the third installment of my drabbles! This goes to a bit darker edge of the spectrum and is inspired by the incredibly fitting 6918 song Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin. Seriously, check it out, it fits the two of them perfectly. A little fun fact: almost all of these drabbles are written during my study hall. I'm still waiting for someone to come up behind me and notice I'm writing about gay sex. Any song or plot suggestions are still welcome, so drop me a pm and I'll do my best! As always, R/R and enjoy!  
_

It was dark in the room. In his mind though, he was grateful for it, on some level. It was probably for the best, he mused as he tightened the grip on the thin waist situated between his leather covered thighs. If he saw to clearly the bleeding teen he might lose what little self control he still possessed. It was a bit surprising. For one who prided himself on always maintaining control, always putting up the blase calm front for all to see, to be so close to abandoning all of reality because of one person.

He adored having his little skylark covered in his own blood and sprawled on a bed; the dark crimson blended magnificently with the pale alabaster skin he had taken such great care to mar, hair a disheveled and most lovely mess. A sigh broke from between rose petal lips. Such a shame. To ruin the perfection it once held was a pity. Though, to be the one to cause the lattice like marks, to be the one to claim something so aloof made him almost giddy. Hell and all it's layers would freeze over before he let Hibari Kyouya be markedclaimed_touched _by another. They simply weren't worthy enough.

His eyes gleamed in the wane light provided as the moon rose, shining through the high window. As he ran a finger playfully across the Cloud's hipbones a hand pulled the tattered dress shirt up higher. The cold cobalt blue glare was ignored as Mukuro chuckled. Not much the boy could do to retaliate. And he hated it, the helplessness of his situation. It was splendid. He had bound his Kyouya's hands and body the second the weapons fell from the graceful hands that were now pinned to the headboard. The skylark would never give up on trying to take him down, and this would be the result of each attempt. The never ending game of the prey chasing the hunter, and the Mist enjoyed every scorn filled moment.

Mukuro twirled a lock of the dark hair between gloved fingers thoughtfully.

"I wonder," his voice lilted lightly in the night air, "will you think of me when you see these marks? Will you remember my voice," hands made their way down a clothed leg, "my touch?".

He could almost feel the warmth drain out of the room from the brittle frigidness of his skylark's voice.

"Will you think of me when you feel my teeth biting into you, mind-whore? Will you scream and beg for the mercy I won't give as I bleed you dry under my foot?" A shiver ran unbidden down Mukuro's spine. Kyouya had the most _delicious _threats.

"I'll never forget how you, my precious skylark, scream."

He ghosted the tip of his trident across the expanse of the prefect's bare waist, delighting in the almost inaudible intake of breath sounding from below. Mukuro felt light headed. He swore this had to be better, so much better, than the last time he had his Kyouya under him. He hadn't the time before to fully enjoy the prefect when he'd come knocking at the hideout with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his familgia running about. He ran the tip of his tongue along the fresh cut, the sweet, coppery taste of the Cloud's blood more potent than any Italian wine or aphrodisiac. He would never get enough to sate his thirst.

His skylark hissed at the feeling, an almost unnoticeable arching pushing them ever closer. Mukuro noticed. He always noticed. His smirk widened. Oh yes. Kyouya was the favorite toy he longed never to break. He began to assault the pale neck that was angled away in resentment, in hate. The Mist chuckled, biting on a sharp collar bone as he drank in every sign and half concealed gasp. He wanted to carve into the raven's very flesh the venom of his warmth and touch, haunt his every dream and thought as the monster lurking in the shadows. When this worthless life was through, he'd definitely remember how his skylark screamed.


	4. One of Us is Going Down

A/N- Hello my dears, here with another installment of FOASA! This time the inspiration came from the song One of Us is Going Down by Sick Puppies. A heads up though! Due to school resuming in a few days, I won't be updating this for at least a week. Finals are first thing so I won't have much time to write. Oh, I've got a question for you guys. Do you like how long these are, or would you prefer shorter? I have tons of mini paragraph sized mind vomits that I could use in between actual chapters if that would make the wait more bearable. Drop me a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for those who've reviewed, you rock my socks, and please continue to give your support and song suggestions! Now, like always, read, review, and enjoy!  
_

-oOo-

His arm stung as metal on metal clashed violently, sparks and insults flaring from the weapons and fighters alike. Hibari welcomed the pain. He'd welcome anything if it meant succeeding in tasting the mind-whore's blood, seeing the angelically demonic face shatter from sheer unbearable agony. He felt his mouth water at the thought, the coppery scent of their mixed blood sending his mind into further abandonment. His cobalt blue eyes grew icier as he felt a hand touch his neck, pale fingers trailing down before retracting.

He would end this. _Today_.

-oOo-

The weapons collided with a force unimaginable for normal humans to produce, the vibrations alone nearly stunning the illusionist's rapid movements. He couldn't see why his skylark persisted in these fights. He had made it clear, time and time again both on the battle field and in the bed (or against a wall more often than not), Hibari Kyouya would never overcome him. A spiked tonfa grazed his cheek, marring the flawless skin as a single drop of blood flowed down, cupping his face as a lover might. Mukuro sighed internally as he parried. He might as well turn this to his advantage sooner or later. After all, blood is said to become the pale.

-oOo-

The force of the punch sent Hibari flying. So intent on bashing in the smirking head of the man he loathed, he had missed the pulled back fist aiming for his face. _Goddamn illusions, _he cursed as he struggled to sit up_._ A boot appeared suddenly in his line of sight before it ground his wrist into the roof top's surface. His tonfa dropped uselessly before being kicked away. A hand tangled itself into his messy raven hair, holding him prostrate to the floor. The Mist's signature chuckle sounded ominously above as cherry blossoms clouded all five senses. Hibari struggled; curses, threats, everything flowing from his lips as he fought the hand restraining him. He refused to let this happen again! His eyes widened as vines began wrapping around his flailing limbs, restricting his torso's movement. _Shitfuckdamn._ He'd maulbitemaim_destroy _this man.

-oOo-

"Oya oya Kyouya. It seems we're here yet again," A face as perfect as a Botticelli doll smirked at his prize. No, not prize. Kyouya was _his, _an unbreakable play thing that always seemed to come back to him. His favorite. "Your revenge will be a little late in coming, I'm afraid." His words dripped with mirth as he watched the Cloud's vain efforts, eyes alighting on the bruises and cuts he had caused. Keeping his hold on the prefect, he pinned him further to the ground as he placed his knee on the small of his back, eyes silently tracing the angles and slopes under him, smirk widening at the patches of cream colored flesh peaking out from the countless rips and tears in the soiled uniform. Mukuro leaned down, chest pressing against the prefect's back and rested his chin on the nape of his skylark's neck. Gods he was so _warm._

Hibari growled, fighting to free himself from the restraints he abhorred. He _refused _to go down like this again, helpless at the feet of such herbivorous scum.

A chuckle broke Mukuro in response, the sound sending shivers of apprehension down the skylark's spine. "So until then, let us occupy ourselves for the time being, shall we?" A tongue descended on the Cloud's neck, momentarily halting any struggles. "My dear Kyouya, one of us will tumble down in the end, but i guarantee you," A warm un-gloved hand slid up the skylark's un-tucked shirt, a small gasp meeting his ears at the contact. He had won again it seemed.

"It won't be me."


	5. Chapter 45 Filler

A/N-Sorry for the wait! I've been bogged down by finals and school and I'm pretty sure sleeping pills are my new best friend. I haven't been able to finish my next drabble, so as a filler I've got a small brain vomit that came to me at about 3 a.m. and is pretty much a random Mukuro musing. Please bear with me as I'm writing as fast as I can. Any song suggestions are still more than welcome so as always, read, review and enjoy!

Mukuro ran his fingertips along the pale cheekbone, the gentle touch making the prefect below lean away from the uninvited contact. A hostile growl reverberated from his chest, making the man above chuckle in giddy delight. The thin cuts crisscrossing the pale surface marked the trident's path as it glided teasingly, changing the rage filled growls into hateful hisses in reaction to the sensations. Mukuro leaned down, further pinning the slender wrists to the tattered sofa. It was such a pity to mar such lovely skin. The beauty of the Cloud could be angelic, or was demonic more fitting a description? Hibari Kyouya was as close to perfection as any mortal could hope to be, as fickle as the Grecian gods. To have him underneath him, warmth seeping through to his very bones and seemingly helpless…no, his skylark was never truly helpless. The utter unadulterated _animosity _burning in those icy cobalt eyes proved him otherwise…

And not to mention the dozen or so bite marks littering his arms.


	6. Snakes on a Plane part 1

A/N- Yo! So sorry for the long wait, finals and school in general have taken a lot outta me lately. My math class is killing me and it's only been a week. Anyway, enough of my whining. In my fifth installment, I've based it on the lovely song Snakes on a Plane by Cobra Starship. I do apologize if Hibari seems a bit OOC in this, but I had to tweak him to make my plot work. This is also my first full lemon and is a two parter so please judge accordingly and by all means critique away. For those who've reviewed, you give me hope and inspiration, so please keep it up! Now, as always, read, review, and enjoy!  
-

-oOo-

Hibari Kyouya was pissed. A regular occurrence for him to be sure, but this was a special circumstance. Normally, when the Cloud guardian became aggravated to the point of imminent violence, he would remove the offending object/presence and walk away to nap it off. But in this instance he could do neither.

Hibari Kyouya was on a plane.

Bound for a city in Germany and on assignment from the lead herbivore (he still didn't warrant a name in Hibari's mind), Hibari clenched his knuckles on the first class seat arm rests, the material creaking from the pressure. An amused chuckle sounded to his right and he glared at the source, eyes full of ice and the promise of a slow tonfa-induced death. His _partner _for the mission; Rokudo Mukuro.

"Oya oya Kyouya, you seem a bit tense. Don't tell me the great and all powerful Cloud and dictator is afraid of flying?" The armrests shrieked, nearing their end. Obviously they were not made with Hibari in mind. A warm glove clad hand rested on the raven's leg in a mockery of a caring and concerned gesture. His eye twitched as the fingers crept closer to his inner thigh.

"Remove your filthy hand herbivore, and I won't be forced to rip it off along with your filthy tongue," the raven punched the offending arm, cursing everyone and everything for his lack of tonfas as it only made Mukuro laugh. _Goddamn security checks._ Mukuro smirked, edging his way closer to the skylark's seat, eyes charting up and down the narrow aisle for any sign of the flight attendant. Hibari shrank back and bared his teeth only to yelp as the plane hit some turbulence, making his stomach and heart clench with anxiety.

Mukuro chuckled with mirth. His chastised - read as threatened- hand reached out and wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders, pulling the irate and incredibly violent man closer, his free hand moving to restrain both wrists. Another bout of turbulence nearly tipping him into the illusionist's lap had the Cloud positively fuming and thrashing for freedom.

"Are you controlling the fucking plane you mind-whore?" His struggles were cut off by more bumping, the once off seat belt light flickering on with a cheery little chime.

"How astute, my precious skylark~," he responded positively ecstatic, "I could easily crash this plane if the fancy struck me." With a terrified Kyouya in his lap and another four hours of flying left, he had the perfect makings for a bit of fun.

The raven paled. Mukuro was insane, deranged, _a psychopath. _He had no doubt that this flimsy hunk of flying metal would come crashing down in a fiery ball of death if the Mist so desired it. He fought harder to put more distance between the maniac and himself. A cocky 'tisk tisk' sound was heard from the illusionist as an intercom switched on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now experiencing some technical difficulties and will be making n emergency landing as soon as we regain our bearing. Please stay calm and seated, thank you." the masculine voice was tinged with an unmistakable sound of nervousness and fear. Hibari froze, head forward and eyes covered.

"What do you want."

Mukuro looked confused though his eyes roared with laughter. "Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that?"

"What, you perverted, slovenly, bastard! What do I have to do to make you stop fucking with the plane?" Each word was spat out as hands resumes their death grip on the abused arm rests. Mukuro tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Hmm. I was planning on stopping when you asked nicely, but if you're so set on giving me something in exchange, I suppose I'll have to decide then."

Hibari's head whipped around, his eyes wide and fuming. He was adorable when angry, thought the Mist. Dual colored eyes alighted in mock decisiveness. "I've decided. I, Rikudo Mukuro, would like you, Hibar-"

"Spit it out herbivore!"

A sudden chastising tremor shook the cabin causing the Cloud's clenching fists to grip the arms surrounding his waist for stability.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Kyouya."

"I'll tell you where you can shove your patien-," his grumbling was cut off by a stronger shake accompanied by a worrisome grating sound, "Fine! Fine! Just tell Me!"

Hibari felt the chuckle vibrate the chest he was pinned to.

"Why, I only want you, my little Skylark."

-

A/N- So this is part one, I'm so sorry it's this short for the time I've been gone. Part two will have a lemon, so please keep reading!


	7. Snakes on a plane part 2

A/N- Hello my lovelies, back again with part two! I really must say I'm not fond of part one so don't be surprised if you notice it's been edited any. This chapter is dedicated to Seiryuu, who has been my most frequent reviewer. Thanks for sticking with me and please keep gracing my stories with your reviews! Here is your promised lemon, and as mentioned before it is my first, so any comments on how to improve would be most welcome. I really must thank all of you for your reviews and continued viewing; it really makes me feel like I'm becoming a better writer. Song suggestions would be very nice as I'm beginning to run out of them - -^….but as always, read, review, and enjoy!

"Why, I only want you, my little skylark."

A look of utter abhorrence covered the Cloud's face at the implications weighing in the air. After a moment of shocked silence, Hibari found his voice.

"Wh-why would you wan-No you fucking mind-whore!"

A sigh escaped from the illusionist's lips at the rejection. A smirk replaced it as an unsettling vibration rocked the plane, screams from the coach-class echoing through the cabin. It would have been louder had the Decimo not paid for the entire first-class section to be private. The airfare bills were no-where near as expensive as the medical treatment and lawsuits from the last time Hibari was expected to fly in a fully seated airplane. A resounding crack signaled another bill for the Vongola as the arm rests finally gave way to Hibari's grip.

Hibari grabbed the leather of Mukuro's jacket, barely repressing his own sound of fright from escaping. Carefree chuckles brushing lightly against his ear made him spin around fully, unnoticing how he was now straddling the Mist. With bangs covering his down turned eyes he began to speak.

"I _will _bite you to death when we land."

"Of course you will."

"I can't even begin to verbalize the overwhelming hate I have for you."

"I'm sure it's a force to be reckoned with, but I think you'll find a more pressing matter at hand than expressing your undying dislike of me." Mukuro's statement was punctuated with more shaking, the symphony of screams growing in volume and terror.

Hibari stood up suddenly, causing the Mist to start in confusion. The raven ignored the questioning look and, with a noticeably forced calm, strode down the abandoned aisle and through the curtain separating classes, steps faltering slightly as the plane buffeted and pitched.

Still seated, Mukuro looked at the vacant space on his lap where he had a previously terrified skylark clinging to him. Where the fuck had he gone? It was inconceivable that the Cloud, the most solitary and standoffish person on earth, would willingly walk head first into an enclosed space full of screaming 'herbivores' unless going in to silence said screamers violently. No immediate decrease in volume signaled that something was amiss.

Following the man's path, Mukuro made his way past the praying/crying/unconscious passengers, dual colored eyes searching for the untidy mop of ebony hair amongst the illusion-induced chaos. He had to be here somewhere. A closed door situated at end of the aisle caught his attention. After pushing through the mass of bodies, the illusionist paused by the door.

A tentative hand knocked. "Kyou-?"

An arm gripped his collar and all but dragged the surprised Mukuro into the cramped bathroom before the first syllable had time to exit his throat. Any questions or comments were just as quickly cut off as a hot mouth fixed itself to his in a kiss full of teeth. Melting into it, he allowed himself to be pressed into the relocked door, a shorter and raven haired body pinning him to the hard surface. A cocky smirk hid itself in the kiss at the successful culmination of his latest plot.

The two tore apart for a moment, ragged gasps filling the enclosed space as they caught their breath. A sharp jolt knocked the pair to the small floor, Mukuro maneuvering to land on top, restraining Hibari's wrists above his head and against the wall. A light pink tinged the normally pale cheeks and the biting cobalt eyes were half lidded in a dazed stupor from the kiss and fall. The ice began to re-freeze as he regained his senses and growled at the limited control he now had.

"Oya oya Kyouya, I must admit I wasn't expecting a sneak attack. But now that you seem on board with the idea, shall we proceed?" Mukuro ran his tongue lightly along the pale neck, Hibari's twisting only providing a better angle for his assault to continue. A knee crept between the Cloud's partially bent legs, rubbing and inciting a strangled moan from the pinned man.

"This… was suppo…supposed to happen under… my terms!" Hibari struggled to reply and free himself from the roving mouth ravishing his body. The free hand slid over his chest, tracing every ridge and muscle through the cloth before working on unfastening the top buttons. Mukuro chuckled at the expression of apprehension, dread, and humiliation beginning to color his skylark's face.

"That wasn't part of the deal my lovely Kyouya, so please accept this because it's going to happen. I'll even give you the choice of remaining un-bound if you behave."

His angry responses broke off as cold gloveless fingertips glided along Hibari's skin, goose bumps marking a trail as they danced lower and lower, halting only to linger over areas that promoted a louder reaction from the panting guardian beneath him. White dress shirt creased and hanging off a single pale shoulder left Hibari exposed as Mukuro released his properly marked neck, his tongue moving to map its own course along the lightly muscled torso.

Taking the muted groans as appreciation for his efforts, the Mist carefully released the wrists his hand had been holding above Hibari's head and set to unbuckling the Cloud's belt, mouth settling on a spot located on the tip of his clavicle that seemed to leave his prey gasping for breath.

Hibari, feeling the tugging on his waist band and the relinquishing of his bindings, grasped the leather jacket and proceeded to clumsily pull it off, failing until its owner threw it aside. The raven sat up slightly and fisted into the thin t-shirt before him, pulling the illusionist closer to lock their mouths once again. The narrowing of cobalt eyes were the only warning given as Hibari lunged forward, reversing positions so he was now straddling an amused Mukuro, shoulders pressed uncomfortably against the wall.

With pants hanging off slim hips, bite marks decorating the pale throat, and shirt clinging to its owner, Hibari smirked.

He looked quite stunning, really.

"We're doing this on my terms, Rokudo, or we're not doing it at all." His pale fingers brushed along Mukuro's throat, lightly as if teasing. Red and blue eyes followed their trail as they ran down the front of his shirt, pulling the hem up to caress the skin as it was revealed. His hand ran across the warm stomach and up higher, fingers dancing over the illusionist's back. Mukuro stared at the Cloud's face, curious what he was doing. A surprised gasp flew from his lips as Hibari suddenly sunk his nails into the small of his back, only to be cut off as a pair of lips slammed into his own again with bruising force. A small trickle of blood ran down Hibari's marked neck as both added their teeth to the mix of tongue and saliva, mixed blood flavoring the kiss with the tangy taste of copper.

Letting the raven control the kiss, Mukuro gripped the sinfully close hips atop his own and ground into the addicting heat. Pausing the motions of his mouth to moan, Hibari pushed back, nails digging deeper and deeper, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Sensing a moment of weakness, Mukuro shoved, flinging the flustered Cloud into the adjacent wall. Quickly, he summoned vines to bind his wrists entirely. Standing up, Mukuro admired just how attractive Hibari was when angry. Hair mussed and teeth bared against kiss swollen lips glossy with blood, it was almost too much to take. He chuckled. A growl sounded from the restrained guardian in response.

Mukuro leaned over Hibari and situated himself between the Cloud's legs, making use of the cramped room to get closer to the furious raven. His voice lilted lightly in the air. "As adorable as it is to see you so willing, I did warn you about resisting. So let's get to the main attraction, my lovely skylark." His fingers alighted on the half undone pants and slowly he tugged them down, pressing his palm against the growing bulge visible through the thin cloth of his black boxers every time Hibari struggled, resulting in low, breathy moans from the contact.

Tossing the pants over his shoulder Mukuro descended on the newly visible skin. Noticing grey eyes watching his movements with anger and vague interest, he began to run his hand along the pale skin, nearly losing his self control at the surprising softness of it and the shuddering gasps that met his ears. Reaching the Cloud's inner thigh, he teasingly slowed, purposefully ignoring the burning look of barely contained lust telling him exactly where he wanted that hand to go. Moving his hand ever closer, fingers brushing the silk waistband, he halted his movements.

The eyes narrowed and a small sigh sounded as Mukuro moved to sit upright, taking his hand and heat away from the bound Hibari against the wall. A satisfied and smug hum was made as the illusionist took in the sight,etching it into his mind. Hibari growled at the lack of activity.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mukuro chuckled in mirth, bending for a moment to lightly kiss the frowning mouth, laughing out loud when the raven tried to deepen it, trying to force some contact. Moving his lips to an ear, he spoke.

"I only want you to beg, my lovely Kyouya."

Punctuating his sentence with another far too shallow kiss, he backed away and stood up fully. A light dusting of pink across his cheeks and a fuming glare met his sight as he admired the sight of . A warning bump of the long forgotten turbulence shook the plane in response to the refusal in Hibari's glare, morphing it into a look of panic. Mukuro, seeing his victory, pulled off the thin shirt covering his chest and threw it aside with the abandoned pants behind him.

"I'm waiting Kyouya."

Breaking his eyes off of the lightly sculpted chest, Hibari glared half heartily. The shrieks of screaming and bending metal met their ears as the body of the plane shook dangerously.  
"Jus-just fuck me already! Please!" Hibari snapped, fear shaking him as he instinctivly fought against the illusionary vines binding him.

Leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, Mukuro's hands dipped into the boxers and gripped. Feeling him gasp into the kiss, Mukuro began a steady rhythm, breaking the kiss to fully appreciate his skylark's voice as moans rang out unbidden.

"Was that so hard?" he whispered, enjoying the heated look he received in return.

As he pulled off the black boxers, eyes devouring every inch of skin as it was revealed, he quickened his hand's pace. Throwing his head back, Hibari moaned, unaware of the zipping sound as Mukuro unfastened his pants with his free hand, the tight leather becoming painfully constrained at his crotch.

A broken moan signaled Hibari's release, his entire body tensing before he slumped fully against the cool wall as if boneless. As he let the Cloud bask in his afterglow and catch his breath, Mukuro studied the mess on his hand. After a few seconds of contemplation he licked his fingers clean of the sticky seed. Glancing down, he noticed Hibari watching intently as his tongue traced a path across his finger tips.  
"Did you want a taste too, Kyouya?"

He pressed his fingers against Hibari's kiss-reddened lips and watched, eyes widening, as he opened his mouth to wrap his tongue around the long digits, taking them into his mouth without protest. His surprise was short lived as he felt a pain tear down his hand as teeth sunk into his fingers, a soft tongue dancing in to catch any drops of blood.

Mukuro removed his fingers, admiring the deep marks.  
"Now that was hardly nice, after all I did for you," he remarked, leaning in to lick a stray train of blood that was making its way down Hibari's chin. Hibari hummed in contentment, still high from his orgasm.  
"You tasted better."

He shook his head and chuckled at the admission, admiring the calm look the Cloud wore. It was a pleasant change from the regular indifferent mien.  
"Sometimes you really astound me, Kyouya."

Mukuro joined their lips, coaxing the lazy tongue entwined with his own into a deeper motion, hands wandering lower and lower as Hibari mustered the strength to respond. Feeling the half-hard state of his arousal, the illusionist brought his hands even lower, the still slick fingers pressing gently against the raven's entrance.

Immediately cobalt eyes sprang open, body jerking vehemently away from the man above him, back pressed further into the cold wall of the room in a desperate attempt to escape the probing fingers. A warning glare burned through the air as Hibari tried to catch his breath from the sudden assault, arms tugging uselessly at the restraints still binding him in a vain bid for freedom. Mukuro cocked an eyebrow. It didn't seem like he would go down without a fight.

Mukuro rammed his body against the smaller male, pinning him to the wall in a motion that left no space for movement of any kind in the cramped bathroom. No room to escape.

Ecstasy coursed through his body, blinding him to everything that didn't consist of his pale faced lover pinned against the wall and the burning friction the proximity brought.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said, rubbing his hand up and down his Kyouya's thigh. A thin moan brushed his ear as his hand move closer to the raven's erection, stopping centimeters from it to wait for a reply. A smirk teased his lips at the strangled whine protesting the lack of movement.  
"I wa-want you to fu-fuck off," the callousness loosing most of its bite as a low groan punctuated the statement.

"Only if it's inside of you," Mukuro murmured, fingers alighting on Hibari's member. A litany of gasps and moans danced in the air as the Cloud gave in to pleasure once again, eyes closed and head tossed back to expose his marked neck. Taking advantage of Hibari's distraction, the illusionist's free hand moved from its place on the floor to rest on the restricting pants sliding down his own hips. As he tugged downwards, he noticed a cobalt stare watching him as he freed his arousal from its leather confines. The slightly widening eyes told him exactly what was on the skylark's mind.

Mukuro chuckled and increased the speed of his hand, using the lack of concentration to maneuver the gloriously long legs to rest on his hips. Glancing up to check that Hibari was still 'occupied', the Mist lined himself up with his entrance, each exclamation of pleasure adding to his own maddening desire to be sated.

Mukuro lowered his lips to rest beside the raven's ear.  
"Pronti o no sto arrivando, mio bella," he whispered as he thrust his cock forward into the tight unprepared heat, reveling in both the pleasure and the low gasp of pain filled anger that came from the Cloud under him. A stream of curses flowed from Hibari's form as he tried to grow accustomed to the size while the hand still pumped him relentlessly. Mukuro made a strangled chuckle at the raven's face, eyes and jaws clenched in pain while his cheeks flushed from the dual sensations, pleasure slowly starting to overpower pain as he got use to the length inside him.

He pressed into the warm body, delighting in the breathy moan that lilted in the air around them as he made the movement again. Keeping the pace slow, Mukuro began searching in his thrusts, experimenting with different angles as he waited for the sound that would signal the location of the bundle of nerves that would have the stoic Hibari Kyouya screaming. His eyes widened at the sudden moan that punctuated his thrust. He smirked as he rammed the spot.

"Mukuro!" Hibari's eyes flew open at the pleasure coursing through his body, all memories of the blinding pain disappearing as the pace sped up. Gasping and panting, he pushed off the wall to meet each thrust, the added momentum causing sparks of white fire to jolt through his nerves. The cramped room seemed to heat up as he bit back another wanton moan, the mounting stimulation wrapping a haze of pure sensation around his mind.

Mukuro thrust faster and faster in an almost animalistic fervor to fulfill the inarticulate pleas that issued from Hibari's mouth. The burning pleasure mounted with each connection and, sensing the apex of his ecstasy rapidly approaching, increased the speed of his pumping. A choked groan signaled the raven's release as warm seed coated both men's stomachs, Mukuro following seconds after as Hibari's muscles clamp around his length like a vice.

Both males moaned as Mukuro pulled out. Fixing himself back into his pants, the illusionist collapsed on his side and wrapped an arm around the panting, and still restrained, Hibari. He chuckled as a half-assed growl met his ears, signalling the raven's dislike of post-coital cuddling. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Mukuro questioned smirking, his free hand wandering beneath the dress shirt that was still miraculously hanging from pale shoulders.

Hibari attempted to shrug the arm off, succeeding only in aggravating the sharp pain in his back and drawing out another chuckle. "Hell no. Now let me go so I can kill you and get off this fucking plane."

"I don't think someones being honest, and even when I went to all the trouble of making you scream my name. So ungrateful, Kyouya." Mukuro relinquished the vines binding the Cloud's wrists and pulled the body flush against his own. A rumble of long-forgotten turbulence rattled the plane and ceased the raven's struggling momentarily only to result in angering him further.

"No! I fucking slept with you! Stop fucking with the goddam plane!" Hibari snapped, eyes glaring daggers at the cheerful, smiling half-naked illusionist spooning him. To his chagrin, he was pulled even closer into the embrace, his head tucked under Mukuro's chin. He felt more than heard the laugh as the lean chest he was pressed against rumbled.

"My lovely skylark, I would be happy to, as you put it, 'stop fucking with the plane'. But first, I would like you to say you enjoyed it. And do make it convincing, I doubt this poor airplane can take much more abuse."

Hibari glowered, his pale face reddening slightly.

"You're a selfish bastard." All he got was a smirk indicating that Mukuro had taken it as a compliment.

"Your point?" He asked with a wink in his direction. The plane shuddered again, the passengers screams returning in full force. _The bitch isn't going to give up _Hibari thought with despair. He longed to beat the smug look off the Mist's face, but the burning indignation coupled with the dull pain at the base of his spine left him sadly incapacitated. Mukuro rubbed the back of his lover's (that IS what they were now, wasn't it?) thighs, attempting to coax the words out of him. He made the plane shudder with expectant vibrations with every stroke, smirk widening as he felt Hibari shake, not knowing if it was from anger, embarrassment, or fear.

Deciding that his pride was probably completely destroyed anyway, Hibari sighed, blushing slightly more. "I liked it. Now let me go and leave the plane alone!" The admission brought out more of Mukuro's laughter. The illusionist spun the Cloud around to face him, ignoring the grunt of pain from the rough movement.

"Was that so difficult?"

Before Hibari could retort, Mukuro sealed their lips together once again. They broke apart seconds later, blood running down Mukuro's chin. He chuckled again and released his hold on the Cloud only to have him lean back in to lap up the trail. Hibari smirked as he licked his lips before glancing around the small compartment. Articles of clothes were thrown haphazardly around, his own boxers hanging precariously off the door handle.

Mukuro leaned against the wall and watched as the raven, slightly limping, shuffled around as he gathered his slightly wrinkled clothes. A wad of toilet paper hit the side of his head, catching him unawares.

"Clean yourself up. And stop staring at my ass, pervert."

He chuckled but complied, quickly wiping away the sticky substance covering his abs before reaching over by the mini sink to snatch his shirt. He pulled it over his head and grabbed his leather jacket just as Hibari was finishing buttoning his shirt, the collar failing to cover more than half the marks that littered his neck. Mukuro smirked, deciding to not point it out.

Hibari turned to the door, not even glancing at Mukuro as if that would make him disappear. He turned the handle and stepped over the threshold only to jump in surprise as a well placed hand grabbed his ass, resulting in a very un-masculine yelp to be made. He threw a glare over his shoulder at the smiling illusionist, his trademark threat already on his lips.

"I'll fucking bite you to death." Mukuro chuckled and walked past Hibari, looking back with a smirk on his face.

"Let's save that for the flight back, my dear skylark."

-Omake-

-The Vongola base after the mission-

"How the hell did you two manage to nearly wreck a pair of planes and traumatize almost 60 passengers?"

It was apparent the Decimo was not satisfied with Mukuro and Hibari's mission report.

Both guardians stared at Tsuna, one smiling in amusement, the other seemingly pissed to be lumped together with Mukuro in the blame. The ever present Gokudera stood at Tsuna's right glaring at both men for angering his beloved boss to the point of violence. He didn't blame Tsuna in the slightest for being furious. He caught sight of the airline, personal injury, and psychiatric bills sent to the Vongola, and it was surprising that Mukuro and Hibari weren't already frozen in dying will flames. Of course, that could just be because the ice sculptures would scare the shit out of anyone walking past them. The Storm shuddered at the thought.

Mukuro made to say something only to be vehemently cut off by the Decimo. "No! I don't want to hear your excuses, because I know it'll revolve around something like 'broadening your sexual horizons' and frankly I don't need that image in my mind! I think I've learned my lesson on sending the two of you on missions together." Tsuna, panting slightly, glared at each male. Hibari scoffed while Mukuro quietly chuckled, smile growing bigger.

"I want both of you in your rooms. Your _assigned _rooms. Consider this your punishment. You both are grounded until I decide I can trust you to act like adults! And not adults like that Mukuro, I know what you're thinking!" Tsuna ordered, having noticed Mukuro's face light up in a no doubt perverted smirk. Hibari glared, infuriated.

"You can't be serious Sawada." The Cloud's tone was as frigid as his glare.

"I am completely serious Hibari-san. Now both of you go to your rooms before I decide to pull some strings and have you spend your punishment locked in Vindice. Am I understood?" The threat of the prison had even Mukuro paling slightly, as both guardians slowly nodded their heads before turning and fleeing out of the office. The second the door slammed shut, Tsuna was face down in his desk.

"Why me?"

Gokudera, being the ever helpful right hand man, walked over to the wall cabinet and picked up a cut crystal glass.

"Wine or scotch, Juudaime?" he asked, looking towards the slumped over figure of his boss sympathetically.

"Whiskey please. And leave the bottle."

Well that wraps that up! I can't apologize enough for the wait, I've got so much on my plate with school right now. I hope you enjoyed my first lemon, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
